Candlehead
Candlehead is a character from the game Sugar Rush. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Crumbelina DiCaramello, and Snowanna Rainbeau are available from the start as racers. Her theme is birthday cake and ice cream. Her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. Appearance Candlehead is a fair-skinned young girl with dark green hair and eyes, a pink jacket and skirt,brown shirt, brown leggings with pink dots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top. Having a candle on her hat could mean that the sweet she is based on is a birthday cake. She wears a dark pink visor while racing. Her expression is very happy and careless. Biography Candlehead: Happy Hot Head "Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn't be complete without Candlehead, but she’s a few scoops short of a sundae." Personality During the movie, Candlehead works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter, being one of Taffyta's followers and doing what Taffyta says, like using the flames from her kart engine to light cherry bombs during a race to slow down other racers. According to her official bio, she is a bit ditzy and not the brightest candle on the cake. In the end of the film, when Vanellope is proven to be Sugar Rush's true ruler, she bawls and claims that she only bullied Vanellope because she was going with what Taffyta said. This shows that she might be easily manipulated by others and sensitive in nature. Candlehead is also shown to be a bit protective of her candle, becoming distressed when it is extinguished. Trivia * In the Japanese adaption of Wreck-It Ralph, there is a character that wears a kimono and a raspberry clip, looks similar to Candlehead and drives Minty Zaki's candy cart. * Candlehead's original name may have been intended to be "Minty" as shown in "One Sweet Race" and her concept art. Her plush has her mint chocolate chip scent intact. Plus in the sugar rush race, her stand says Minty across the top but has the number 7 on the front of the stand. * Candlehead is the only Sugar Rush character who doesn't have a last name. * Candlehead's flame explodes when she gets angry. * When Vanellope became President, Candlehead was skipping over to her. Memorable Quotes *"And I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" * (When pleading not to be executed) NOOOO!!!!! *"My candle!" (When Candlehead falls into a red velvet cupcake) Images Candlehead Promo.jpg Candlehead Stats.png|Candlehead's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Candlehead and Kart.PNG|Candlehead and her Ice Screamer Candlehead Game Stats.png|Candlehead's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Candlehead Win.PNG Candlehead Concept Art.PNG|Candlehead's concept art Candlehead Racer.jpg Candlehead Racer Box.jpg Candlehead Racer Box 2.PNG Candlehead Plush.jpg|Candlehead plush Candlehead Pin|Candlehead pin tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo1_250 (1).png tumblr_mjnwoq0O1l1rlistco1_250.png tumblr_inline_mla2l6QErf1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mjnwoq0O1l1rlistco2_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo4_1280.png Tumblr_meydj6g2tl1qim4fgo2_1280.png tumblr_inline_mkgxlowEh31qz4rgp.png Tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo5_250.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo3_250.png tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo4_250.png tumblr_inline_mkamx4LASJ1rhagt2.jpg Candleheadomg.png tumblr_mj50717XL01rirq9jo8_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_mk1vhu9uu31qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo1_250.png tumblr_mjqo7q5OTY1s3o38vo4_250.png tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo6_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo1_500.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo5_250.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo4_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo6_1280.png|Candlehead's afraid face tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo2_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo5_1280.png IMG_1387.PNG|Candlehead lighting a cherry bomb tumblr_mjsq395dcS1s5mubyo8_400.jpg tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo4_250.png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo6_250.png|"My Candle!" tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo3_250 (1).png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo2_250 (1).png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo2_500.png tumblr_mewd3nnWrB1rm27pko1_1280.jpg Tumblr ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo6 250.png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo1_250 (1).png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo6_250.png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo5_250.png|"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo3_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_mkamgvq1cz1rhagt2.jpg tumblr_me2q8sC6H61qim4fgo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo3_250.png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo2_250.png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo1_250 (1).png ii.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo3_500.png tumblr_ml8i8aBlIb1qmvf5co1_1280.png Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Villains